All I Want For Christmas Is You
by yugirules
Summary: Christmas Fic. Yuugi struggles to tell Atemu of his love for him. YYxY


Yay! My first AtemuxYuugi story and it's a Christmas fic! happy I still can't believe it's 2:00 A.M. though...oh well! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER-I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh orAll I Want For Christmas Is You.

* * *

Yuugi Mutou was inside his small house, breathing frosty air on an already cold window. Atemu was out Christmas shopping with his grandpa. They were obviously doing it for him and his friends, but he really didn't care all that much…

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need.**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree…**

Yuugi started writing on his window with his bare finger. He just wished he was home with him. That's all he really wanted…was his Atemu.

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true...**

**All I want for Christmas**

**Is you...**

Yuugi had somewhat told Atemu of his love for him, but not really. He never got the courage to say it. He would always forget about it when talking or just doing something with Atemu. Then remember it when he was alone. What a way to go every day…

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

Yuugi looked upon the window. It had in big letters "ATEMU" Yuugi considered this to be a sign that he was obsessed. He was doing things like this very more often than usual. Yes, he had done it before…many times before. It wasn't his fault that his Atemu was so irresistible.

Why couldn't he just say it now? Christmas was a good time to admit love, right? But it would be so awkward if Atemu refused and it would break Yuugi's heart.

Yuugi shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. It was Christmas anyway and no sad thoughts. That could wait till later…

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas day**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you...**

**You baby**

Yuugi began pacing before he even knew it. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Maybe because he was practically considering confessing love. That's what he wanted to do so badly…but would he actually do it?

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

Yuugi felt as if he were begging to the gods. Now that he thought about it, he would give up anything to have the courage to talk to Atemu and, maybe, have Atemu love him back? Yuugi glanced at the mistletoe hung in the doorway and he had a little smile. That could work out for him a little…

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

**I won't even stay awake to**

**hear those magic reindeer click**

**'Cause I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

**You...**

Yuugi pulled at his hair with his hands. Love was so complicated. He was thinking of something but every time he thought of a plan, something bad would come along with the same thought. This was just great for him but it figured this would happen; he would always worry with something like this.

Yuugi decided to take a breath of Winter air to calm him down. He grabbed his coat and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. Everyone was getting ready for Christmas and having fun doing it. He smiled at them all.

**All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere**

**And the sound of children's**

**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa won't you bring me the one**

**I really need - won't you please**

**Bring my baby to me...**

After a couple deep breaths, he went back inside. Quick but helpful. And seeing all those people so happy got him less worried. But he knew one thing for sure. He was going to tell Atemu tonight. It was the perfect night anyways. Now he just needed to get home…

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**This is all I'm asking for**

**I just want to see my baby**

**Standing right outside my door**

**Oh I just want him for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas**

**Is you...**

Yuugi waited for an hour more before he heard the car drive up. His heart raced faster. Here it was, the moment of truth. Yuugi got exactly what he needed and waited for a few more seconds.

Grandpa opened the door first, stepping in and immediately going through the living room. He had to cook dinner quickly before they starved. Atemu was a little slower coming in but he did. Yuugi went up to him.

"Hi Atemu." Yuugi smiled and so did Atemu.

"Hello Yuugi." Atemu said, a little tired.

"You couldn't be that tired, Atemu. You went shopping and shopping's always fun." Yuugi kept on smiling.

"Or so you say. It's much harder than it looks." Atemu teased.

"Poor Atemu. Maybe I can cheer you up?" Yuugi asked

"Sure, that would be great."

"Okay…" Yuugi pointed to the mistletoe on top of the door that both him and Atemu were standing under. Yuugi leaned over and kissed Atemu. Atemu didn't object at all and wrapped his hands around Yuugi's waist while Yuugi did the same to his neck.

The two stayed like that, kissing passionately until the need for air made them separate. Yuugi looked at Atemu, a blush rising in his face.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Yuugi asked in a small voice.

"How could I be mad at you, aibou? And, anyways, I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Atemu smiled

Yuugi brightened up. "Then consider that my Christmas present to you."

"Thank you very much, aibou. But one thing, could I be able to have another?"

**All I want for Christmas**

**Is you baby**

**Is you baby**


End file.
